Heartbreaker of Shibuya
by Alice Jane
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Rei is girls' favorite. Yes, Rei ignored them. But Aya? She got jealous easily. Do you want to see how Rei make Aya sure that he is Aya's? Do you want to see the soft-side of Rei? Then read this!


**This is my first one-shot fic. I tried to show you a soft-side of Rei.. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Gals! is belongs to Mihona Fujii. Not mine at all.**

**Heartbreaker of Shibuya**

"Kyaaa! This magazine is so amazing!" a girl who sitting on the seat in the corner of Luna Cafe screaming. She made half of guests in this cafe looking at her.

Her friend asked her, "What's amazing?" she approached her friend, then screaming and cried, "Wow! This is cool! An interview with Rei Otohata in...7 pages!" They both screaming and screaming when seeing the Shibuya Ice Prince. Ran, who was sitting next to them, said in loud tone, "Ck, Aya, your boyfriend is girls' favorite. C'mon, tell them that you're his girlfriend, so maybe they will stop screaming like an idiot gal!" Ran drank her orange juice. "They're a bashful of Shibuya!"

"Sst, Ran! They can hear you!" reminded Aya. Well as we know, she's a soft girl. So she wouldn't get angry just because the girls had eye on his beloved boy.

"Ran, maybe you must learn to say anything in low tone. No, at least, not in so-loud tone." said Miyu.

Ran pushed her hand againts Miyu's head. She striked her. "Miyu! Why you teach me? And Aya, I'm telling you!"

"Ok, Ran, I just...cannot do that." Aya whispered. She looked pale. It made her best friend worried.

"Aya, you don't look alright. Are you ill?" Miyu placed her palm on Aya's forehead. "Ow! Miyu thinks you should get a rest! You got fever!"

"Yeah, I think you're right, Miyu. I don't feel well since this morning." Aya took her purple jacket. "I'm sorry, Miyu, Ran. I want to go home soon. Is it okay?"

Ran took her frilled jacket and said, "It's okay! We can accompany you home, right, Miyu?"

"Of course!" Miyu wore her jacket, too. Then she took her little handbag.

Aya said, "No, I can go home by myself. You guys better continue your hang-out."

"Silly! You don't look fine! We worried about you, you know." Ran said.

"Don't worry, I'm not that bad, Ran! Well...see you later!" Aya ran a little bit fast to avoid her friends. Aya heard Ran and Miyu yelled, "Look out!"

After she felt that she was far enough from Luna cafe, she walked slowly. The street filled by snow. Well, it's a cold winter.

**In Aya's home~**

"Mom, I'm home." She took her boot off. Slowly walked to her room, then her mom said, "Honey, what's wrong with your face? Are you sick?"

Aya nodded. "Yes. Could you make...a bowl of chiken soup, mom? I'm starving." Aya walked as she closed her eyes.

Her mom answered her lovely daughter, "Okay dear. I know you want something warm to eat." Aya was feeling dizzy and whirl.

She lied her body down on the bed. Her fever became more 'serious' because of a guy. Cold guy. Colder than a winter season. Rei Otohata. She missed him so much. Aya has not met him for a long time. Rei always busy, she knows, but couldn't he give his time for Aya? Somehow, he is Aya's boy. If we decided to date with someone, then we must have a responbility. For example, if the girl need someone to talk to, the boy should be right next to her, doesn't he?

Suddenly her mom knocked the door and came in as she brought the chicken soup and a glass of water. "Honey, let me to feed you. I guess you can't eat by yourself," suggested her.

Aya replied, "No, thanks mom. Just take the food on the table. I'll eat myself."

Her mom did what her daughter want, take the food on the table near Aya's bed. "Are you sure, you can eat this by yourself?"

"Yes, mom." Aya got up and raised the glass.

"Aya, if you need help, just call me." said her mom.

"Thank you, mom." Aya ate the soup in just 10 minutes, and drank the water. After, she went to sleep. She was really tired. When she was sleeping, she dreamt about Rei. Aya called his name, but he didn't show any reaction. Then, Rei left away. He looked like ignore her. The girls approached him and called his name, he smiled softly as the respond. The girls hugged her. Aya felt far away from him. Then her tears dropped.

She screamed and got up. "Thank god...just a...nightmare." She took her cellphone and called a number, but the person didn't answer. "...."

Aya was confused. "How I miss him..." Aya let her tears dropped. _Doesn't he love me anymore? If he loved me, why he never call me? Why?_

The crybaby girl's bedroom's door knocked. It must be her mom. "Yes, mom. Please come in." She wiped her tears away.

"Unfortunately, I'm not your mother." The guy came in, then closed the door. "Your mom is going to supermarket, just for a while." Aya was surprised! Did a fairy hear her expectation and grant that hope? Rei was standing right in front of her!

Aya was speechless. Rei sat on the chair where Aya usually used to study. "Kotobuki forced me to visit you." Then he got up from his potition and came near to his girl, "Do you feel better?" asked him.

Aya looked his eyes. It's really him. She felt a bit shock. She just dreamt about him, crying because of him, then suddenly he came? It's shocking.

"Aya? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Ah, y-yes. I'm totally...better." she looked his eyes deeply. Still, she couldn't believe what she see. Rei smirked when he noticed that Aya looked him in the eye. It's the first time.

Rei placed his palms around her cheek. "Sorry. Lately, I'm never have time for you, or even call you."

"Otohata-kun..I know, you were busy, _all the time_. It's fine." She made a fake smile.

Rei sighed. "I understand if you are resentful. Say, what do you want now?" Rei came back to Aya-study-chair.

Aya looked at him. She answered, "Be with me." Rei was silent. How odd. Aya isn't usually have a brave to say such a word like that. Aya added, "Aa, because...I feel lonely."

Rei cocked his eyebrow. "Kotobuki and Yamazaki are always around you, aren't they?"

"Y-yes..of course. But, it's different, you know." Aya paused, thinking. "...Can you stay here?"

"Actually, I have a part-time job." Aya huffed, she was dissaponted. It looked clear from her face, and Rei knew that. He smirked. "But I can tow this."

Aya smiled brightly. "Thanks, Otohata-kun."

Aya was talking happily with him. She said everything that she wanted to say. From her cat, who had died a week ago, her plan for winter holiday, and many more. Rei listened her carefully. Ocassionally, he smiled caused of Aya'a face expression. Or laughed when Aya told him a funny affair when she was going around Shibuya with Miyu and Ran. Maybe Rei didn't aware this. But 'something' was blooming inside his heart. Which we usually call...love. No, don't get wrong. It doesn't mean that before this, Rei didn't has a feeling for her. It just, now, that feeling has became bigger. Larger. Stronger.

"When I was ten years old, I have ever done a mistake. Big mistake. I can't forget that 'till now." She walked to her piano. "I was playing a song, in front of people. I almost done the song, but..." she paused. "I was...nervous. You know, being in front of a lot of people, it's driving me crazy! Imagine this, the people see us. Everyone see us. Then they...oh, I would never be bold to..." she stopped and remember her childhood. "I'm a loser. Don't you think so?"

Rei hold her. "You're not like that. You're just a little clumsy. But...nothing wrong with that." He put his chin on her hair. Aya felt pleasant. "This piano. May I use this?"

"Of course. Can you play a song to me?" asked Aya.

Rei sat on the chair. "That's what I'm gonna do." Aya was sitting on her bed. Will listening her boy's show.

The prince began to play a song. Aya didn't know the tittle of the song. She just heard that. Anyway, it's a beautiful song. Rei played that so fluently. Aya thought that the song is really like brought a peace to everyone who heard that. She closed her eyes, as she smiling. Very classical, elegant, beautiful. Even now is winter, but the song brought something warm, Aya could feel that. After (around 2-3 minutes), Rei finished.

"Otohata-kun, you're...great. That's a beautiful song I've ever heard! Seriously."

"Hn. I know."

Aya was seeing the ground. She didn't say a word. "What's the matter with you?" asked her boyfriend.

She looked at him. "Am I too much if I say that...I feel that you're mine when you were playing that song...to me?"

"...You're not. That's the truth, I'm yours. You're mine." Rei sat beside Aya. "Why you asked me that?"

She looked the ground back. "Today, yesterday, the day before yesterday, everyday I went to Shibuya, the girls are...crazy for you. Sometimes I feel..." Aya slightly blushed. She was shy after said that. She couldn't continue her sentences.

"That's why I've called you silly." Rei peered at her. "Don't confused your own mind by yourself. It's a part of stupidity."

"I see." said her. She walked to window. Looking the snow falled down. Well, Otohata-kun was right. She was silly and clumsy. He always right. Sometimes Aya felt stupid to be right next to him. She often confused and worried about him. But he is NEVER.

Rei sighed. "C'mon. Don't be childish." Rei looked his watch. "Aya, I have to go now." He took his ransel and jacket. He went Aya's bedroom door. "Bye, Aya."

"Wait, you will leave me like this?"

"What do you want again?"

"Say it."

"What?"

"...Your feeling to me?"

"..."

"Is it that hard, Otohata-kun?"

Rei came near to Aya. He placed his palm around her cheek, and kissed her in lips. Aya blushed. She was a bit shocked. They both closed their eyes. Rei stopped _that _and said, "Do you really want to know my feeling towards you?"

Aya nodded, still blushed because of the kiss.

"Aya, what do you feel when you're around me?"

Aya didn't answer. Why did he asked her such a easy queston like that? He already know the answer, of course...

Rei smiled. "That's what I'm feeling to you, too."

Rei went out from her room. "By the way, I have time tommorow. I'll picked you up. See you." He waved his hand and she did it, too. "Be careful on the way, Otohata-kun."

Aya smiled, she was contented. She knows that he loves her, and also she. Love, comunication, and trust. If you have that three, your relationship with someone you love will be fine. You don't believe it? Just try!

**~ End ~**

**Mitchi-chan:**

Wow, I finished this in 3 hours. Something great for me! Are Aya and Rei out of character?? I just had an idea to make a story where Rei is a romantic guy... But is Rei romantic enough here?! Uugh, I don't really know what a romantic boy should be like! I have many fault in the grammar I used or the words I choosed, or anything. I know this fic is not that good! So, can you give me...hmm, your suggestion and impression about this fic, please? And, do you think that this fic is too short? I think so...

If you want to know the song that Rei played, its title is "Bella's lullaby." It's a soundtrack of twilight movie. Listen it and imagine that Rei play this to Aya!

Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
